The present disclosure generally relates to laboratory automation systems and, in particular, to a method and a device for handling a closing element in a laboratory automation system.
Typically, a laboratory automation system comprises a number of pre-analytical, analytical and/or post-analytical stations, in which samples, for example blood, saliva, swab and other specimens taken from the human body, are processed. It is generally known to provide test tubes containing the samples. Prior to processing, the test tubes are usually capped with a removable plug or stopper. For processing the samples, the test tubes are decapped. After or during processing, the decapped test tubes are reclosed in order to prevent contamination of the sample and/or to store the sample inside the test tube. In order to reclose the test tubes, a closing element is provided. A correct handling of the closing element is necessary to allow for a proper closing of the test tube.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and a device for an improved handling of a closing element in a laboratory automation system.